Many vehicles, such as automobiles, include a headrest or head restraint atop an occupant's seat and in a position adjacent the occupant's head. Head restraints are typically cushioned for comfort and may be height adjustable. For head restraints that are vertically adjustable, manual adjustment of the vertical position of the head restraint is often cumbersome for a user.